Love is a Game
by fanpired
Summary: E se a garota nova na cidade fosse Lauren? Como as coisas aconteceriam?
1. A primeira vista

**À primeira vista**

Minha mãe me levava até o aeroporto enquanto falava ao celular com meu pai. Eu mascava um chiclete, entediada.

-- Não, é CLARO que eu não me esqueci de levar ela ao aeroporto. Onde você acha que eu estou levando ela agora mesmo, seu demente? – Atualmente, demente era uma das palavras favoritas de minha mãe. Principalmente quando se tratava de meu pai. – Como assim? Ah, vai se ferrar.

E ela desligou.

Minha mãe já havia me explicado 464873453743254674537254237 vezes o PORQUE de eu estar indo morar em Forks, a cidade com menos sol do universo. Eu continuava sem entender. Ela estava casada com Phil, o cara que poderia ser até MEU namorado, pela idade que ele tinha, e ela queria poder viajar pelo mundo trabalhando como escrava sexual do cara. Algo assim.

-- Tchau mãe. – Eu disse, sem olhar para ela.

-- Tchau, Lauren. Não esqueça de escrever.

-- Pode crer. – Falei, rindo. Eu sabia que a ultima coisa que a minha mãe faria seria responder uma carta minha. Como se eu fosse perder meu tempo escrevendo, de qualquer jeito.

Peguei um avião na classe econômica, e sentei ao lado de um velho que dormia, roncava e babava. Que sorte a minha. Cheguei em Forks e chovia. Vi meu pai ao lado de sua viatura, me esperando. Seu olhar pousou sobre minhas malas.

-- Uau. Você precisa de tudo isso mesmo?

Revirei meus olhos. Até parece que o meu pai entenderia esse tipo de coisa.

-- Sim, pai.

Fomos até a casa dele, _minha _casa, enquanto ele puxava assunto, mas minhas respostas eram curtas. Quer dizer, eu gosto de conversar, mas com as minhas amigas, e não com o meu pai. Duh. Chegando em casa, meu pai me despachou no meu quarto e saiu. Dei uma olhada no quarto, em geral. Continuava igual, mas agora havia um computador (velho, muito velho) e um armário. E um banheiro anexado ao quarto. Obviamente, para vir morar em FORKS, eu tinha minhas exigências.

-- Lauren, pode descer aqui? – Meu pai gritou do andar de baixo. Desci até lá, e ele estava ao lado de uma caminhonete velha, muito velha. Aparentemente tudo era velho por aqui. -- Lembra-se de Billy Black, de La Push?

Ah, o indio velho, feio e com o filho que babava por mim desde que eramos crianças? Não, imagina.

-- Pois bem, eu comprei dele essa caminhonete. – Ele disse.

-- Pai, você já tem a viatura. Não precisa de outro carro. – Falei lentamente, para ele conseguir entender todas as palavras.

Ele parecer momentaneamente constrangido, mas logo disse:

-- É pra _você_, Lauren.

Eu não falei o resto do dia com o meu pai.

Quer dizer, aquilo era velho. Grr.

Acordei no outro dia e resolvi dar uma trégua para o velho e falar com ele.

-- Oi pai. Vou pra escola.

Ele olhou para mim rapidamente, mas só assentiu. Sono ou ressentimento?

Sem tempo de analisar as ações do meu pai, fui para o meu novo velho carro, e me dirigi a escola.

Durante a manhã, algumas pessoas falaram comigo. Vou compartilhar aqui as anotações mentais que fiz quando os conheci:

Eric Yoalgumacoisajaponesachinesaoucoreana: O cara é bem feinho, mas dá pro gasto. E tá completamente caidinho por mim. Não que isso seja uma novidade.

Jessica: Ela parece minhas antigas amigas. Parece ser a única com senso de moda por aqui.

Mike: Esse sim já tá até apaixonado. Eu pegava, mas a Jessica tá completamente in love com ele, e ela parece ser a única amiga decente por aqui.

Ok, isso foi até a hora do refeitório. Aí então, eu vi. Jessica disse que eles eram os Cullens, e me deu uma rápida biografia da família, mas eu não estava prestando atenção. Estava de olho no que foi apresentado como Edward. Meu único pensamento foi: uh, sexy.

-- Não perca seu tempo, ele não namora. – Disse Jess sobre o Edward.

Há, essa menina não me conhecia. Se o desafio é grande, o prêmio é maior ainda.

Fui para a aula de biologia ao lado de Ângela, uma menina muito tímida que não parecia ter gostado de mim. Bom, se eu fosse ela, não gostaria de mim também. Quer dizer, eu sou bonita, engraçada, e no meu primeiro dia aqui todos já me amam. Pobrezinha.

Chegando lá, a única classe livre na sala de aula era a de Edward. Parece que a sorte está do meu lado. Sorri e fui até ele. Ele não foi muito receptivo.

Durante a noite, lembrei de meu dia...

_Edward não olhava para mim. Eu tentava sorrir para ele, mas ele parecia estar lutando em um conflito interno. Quando a sirene soou, ele saiu correndo, mas eu não deixei passar o olhar de ódio que ele aplicou em mim ao passar. _

Mas obviamente, isso não queria dizer que eu estava desistindo. De jeito nenhum.


	2. Livro Aberto

2. Livro Aberto

Edward não apareceu na escola no dia seguinte. E nem no outro. E nem por mais ou menos um mês. Ok, eu estou exagerando. Não é como se eu fosse a pessoa mais... huh... o contrário de exagerada que existe. Mas de qualquer jeito, Edward não apareceu na escola por alguns dias, e eu fiquei realmente abalada. Mike deve ter percebido isso, então me convidou para ir à uma praia minúscula chamada La Push. Ah, claro, aquele lugar onde Jacob-babão morava. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de ver como Jacob iria reagir quando me visse. Quero dizer, eu **cresci**. E fiquei gostosa! Ri comigo mesma enquanto pensava no garoto. Ir para La Push estava definitivamente nos meus planos.

Noite passada eu havia descoberto que Charlie não sabia cozinhar mais do que uma miojo crua (e ao mesmo tempo com gosto de queimado), então cheguei a conclusão de que deveria mandar o véio comprar uns potes de Cup Noodles. Assim que ele voltou do mercado e eu preparei os Cup Noodles (parece que eu tenho que fazer tudo por aqui, que raiva) começamos a falar sobre banalidades (cheguei a conclusão de que, como presente para um velho solitário como meu pai, eu deveria conversar com ele. Pensem bem, a quanto tempo esse velho não fazia _sexo_?), até que chegamos ao assunto que me interessava:

- Charlie, você conhece os Cullens?

- Sim... você por acaso está interessada em algum deles?

- Não. Edward é apenas meu parceiro de laboratório.

Joguei meu copinho no lixo, irritada, e saí rogando praga. "Velho idiota", murmurei. Eu não sei se ele ouviu, mas eu não me importo.

A semana passava rapidamente, mas sem nenhum retorno de Edward. Estava andando com Mike pelo colégio, quando começou a nevar. Eu adorava neve; era sexy. Não me pergunte o por quê. Na aula de biologia, não estava esperando pela volta de Edward, mas aconteceu.

- Oi. Meu nome é Edward Cullen – disse ele – Não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar. Você deve ser Lauren Mallory.

Hah. AGORA ele queria falar comigo?

- Isso, sou eu. – Lancei um sorriso sedutor na direção dele.

Ele sorriu, meio confuso, e o professor nos mandou começar o trabalho. A matéria era algo como prófase e... anafaste?

- Damas primeiro – disse ele.

- Huh, eu não gosto muito disso. Estudar, sabe? – Eu ri, mas ele não pareceu achar tão divertido quanto eu – Se importa em começar?

- Claro que não. – Ele me lançou um olhar deslumbrante.

No final, ele fez todo o trabalho. Huh, cara legal. **PEGAEEEEEEEEEEEL**! Ok, até parece que eu preciso bancar a desesperada. Em uma semana, Edward Cullen vai estar apaixonado por mim.

- Que chato toda aquela neve, né? – Ele perguntou.

- Na verdade, eu não acho. – Sorri, estufando o peito na esperança de que ele visse _porque _eu acho a neve sexy. A neve que estava em minha blusa havia derretido, deixando a minha roupa molhada de um jeito comprometedor, mas ele não pareceu perceber.

- Foi por isso que se mudou para cá? A neve? – Ele riu.

- Na verdade, minha mãe me expulsou de casa e eu tive que vir morar com meu pai.

- E está sendo tão ruim assim?

- Na verdade, aconteceram umas coisas que fizeram valer a pena – Sorri ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo dele.

Ele virou o rosto, e eu me irritei. Edward fez mais uma pergunta que eu não entendi, então olhando para mim, perguntou:

- Estou te irritando?

- Não, eu estou mais braba comigo mesma. – Ora, era obvio que eu estava brava com ele. Mas eu não diria isso. – Eu sou como um livro aberto... conto tudo a qualquer um! Não que você seja qualquer um – me aproximei até estar a uns 5 centímetros do rosto dele – Você é especial. – Sussurrei sedutoramente.

Então o sinal tocou, e quando eu vi ele não estava mais a 5 cm de distancia, e sim a 5 metros. Com uma expressão muito, muito assustadora. Mike veio falar comigo:

- O que foi aquilo entre você e o Cullen? – Ele perguntou, tenso.

- Nada, Mike. – Falei acariciando seu rosto com meus dedos.

Eu ainda podia flertar com quem eu quisesse, não?

**N/A:** Escrevi esse capítulo depois das 2 da manhã, ou seja, meu cérebro não estava ok. Maaaaaaaas, eu espero que gostem. E deixem reviews. Muitas reviews.

**N/A: **Eu realmente não me lembro de qual é o contrário de exagerada. Alguém sabe?

**N/A:** A informação sobre o miojo eu peguei da primeira temporada de Desperate Housewives. ADORO!

**N/A:** REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS! A falta delas me mata D:


End file.
